Ice Age
Ice Age '''is the story from the past at the year 1800 BC. Team Ice Age Manny the Woolly Mammoth '''Manfred "Manny", is a woolly mammoth, in all four Ice Age films. He can be serious and emotional, but is otherwise caring and friendly. In the first film, while passing through the icy cave, the herd discovers cave paintings of Manny with his wife and their baby, who were killed by humans; this is an emotional moment for Manny, since he failed to defend them. At the end of the film, Manny and Sid return Roshan to the neanderthals with an injured Diego trailing behind them. He finds love with Ellie in Ice Age: The Meltdown. In Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, he goes literally mad with worry when Ellie is pregnant. At the end of the film, he becomes the proud father of a baby daughter named Peaches. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, he gets into an argument with his teenage daughter before being pulled away in by the drift with Diego, Sid and Granny. He and the team later encounter a group of pirates lead by Captain Gutt. When the team escaped they destroy the ship and take Shira with them. This enrages the Captain who hunt them down. Later on, he is almost manipulated by sirens. 'Diego the Smilidon' Diego is a saber-toothed cat found in all four of the films. He is Shira's love interest. He has a somewhat sarcastic personality, although it is not intended as malicious. He was sent by his pack to retrieve the human baby called Roshan; When he found Roshan in Manny and Sid's care, he pretended to lead them to the humans, but instead planned to lead them into an ambush by the pack. However, when Manny saved his life, Diego had a change of heart, telling him about the pack and helping to counterattack. He was seemingly killed by the pack's leader, Soto, but survived and joined Manny and Sid on their travels. In the second film, he was revealed to suffer from aquaphobia, but he eventually conquered it in order to save Sid, Eddie and Crash. In the third film, he began to fear that he was losing his predatory abilities from being in the "herd" too long, and considered staying in the underground dinosaur world with Buck. He changed his mind after managing to save the labored Ellie from a dinosaur attack. In Ice Age: Continental Drift, another Smilodon named Shira joins the group, and Diego feels attracted to her. During the end credits, Diego and Shira are seen nuzzling each other showing that they have now become a couple. 'Sid the Ground Sloth' Sidney "Sid" is a ground sloth in all four films who is clumsy, annoying, slow moving, fast-talking, unintelligent, unfit, and unattractive member with a good heart, and is voiced with a lateral lisp. Little is known from Sid's life other than that Sid once lived in a tree with other sloths that always wanted to leave Sid behind when the migration occurred, using several different ways to leave him behind. What is clear is that Sid's mother always told him that "bad news is just good news in disguise" prior to abandoning him for good. He accidentally starts a fire in the first film and learns how to do it properly towards the end; he also shows this skill in the second film, where he is worshiped by a tribe of "mini-sloths" who call him "Fire God" and try to sacrifice him. In the third film, he adopts a trio of baby Dinosaurs, and is forcibly taken to the underground dinosaur land by their mother, requiring the others to come and save him. In the fourth film, it is revealed that his full name is Sidney, though this name was also used in a deleted scene of the first film. When he, Diego and Manny are on the ice and are forced up by a water spout, they see a rainbow in the bright blue sky as he told them that "there is a rainbow at the end of every corner." He is actually a mongoose. 'Scrat the "Saber-Toothed" Squirrel' Scrat is voiced in all Ice Age movies and short films by director Chris Wedge. He directly interacts with the story's main characters on eight occasions, mostly with Sid. In the first film, he attacks Sid when the latter tries to eat his acorn, successfully regaining it. He later meets Manny, Sid, and Diego asking him where the baby's family is and Scrat attempts to tell them about nearby saber-toothed tigers, but Diego kicks Scrat away before he could do so. At the beginning of the second, he accidentally gets his tongue stuck to a glacier he's climbing on while he's trying to rescue his acorn. At the end of the second film, after Scrat created a hole in the valley and released all the melted ice, later attacks Sid for saving his life (when he had already died and gone to paradise and was about to get a giant acorn). In the third film, Scrat is stepped on by Manny and falls onto Sid's head while chasing his acorn. Next, he appears when Sid's "children" are batting a ball around, the ball actually being Scrat. Lastly, while Diego is sleeping, he wakes up when he gets hit with Scrat's acorn. He is then stepped on by Scrat and Scratte chasing after it, much to Diego's confusion. In the fourth film, when Sid prys open a clam, he finds Scrat inside. Sid's grandmother mistakes Scrat for a rat and continuously whacks him with her cane until he falls into the ocean. Category:2002 series debut Category:Movies Category:Rated G Category:Set in the Past Category:FOX Category:Action Adventure